


Tell me its not true

by Draug99



Category: Captain America (Comics), Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Spoilers, M/M, cap is not hydra, nickspencerishydra, rated for bucky swearing, sayitaintso
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-07-10 10:10:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6979051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Draug99/pseuds/Draug99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve and Bucky find out about the new Captain America comic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tell me its not true

Steve groaned as he tilted his head back to thump against the back of the couch. He was sprawled out, leaning against one of the arms with his Stark Pad in hand. Looking back down he continued to read as he scrolled through various news feeds and articles.

Bucky walked into the room, drawn by the sound Steve had made. Pausing he watched the morning sun light up his boyfriends skin as it came through the window.  
Seeing the Stark Pad Steve held he snorted and shook his head. Padding over to the couch he reached out and brushed a hand through Steve's hair, smoothing down the wayward locks.

Steve tilted his head into the touch and looked up at Bucky. A smile bloomed across his face as he took in his boyfriend fresh out the shower; no shirt on, just sweatpants slung low on his hips and his slightly damp hair. He lifted his arms a clear invitation for Bucky to join him.

Bucky took the invitation and walked to the front of the couch. Climbing on he settled leaning back on Steve's chest and tangling their legs together. He relaxed as he felt one of Steve's arms come back down across his chest and flicked his eyes at the Stark Pad now in view for both of them. “What you reading this morning? Don't tell me its more stupid comments on us being together”

Steve buried his nose in Buckys damp hair, smelling the lingering scent of his own shampoo. The media had gone wild after they had released the press statement confirming that they were together. It wasn't how they had planned it, but when a photo taken by a random passer by of them kissing went viral there was no denying it was them. Currently they were keeping a low profile and avoiding actual interviews until the frenzy had died down.  
“Nah buck worse than that. Some guy has decided that I am such a betrayal of America that I must secretly be Hydra. He's drawn an entire comic like the old ones from back during the war showing me growing up. Look he has my dad as a drunk, my ma as a mill worker and me as a kid getting recruited by hydra.”

“What the hell!” Bucky exclaimed sitting up and grabbing at the Stark Pad. Frowning he skimmed over the pages. “This guy has seriously written a comic claiming the truth is you have been hydra all along?”  
“Yep”  
“This is crazy!” Bucky fumed “How dare he! This is slander surely. You should get some of those lawyers from stark and sue this arse hole”  
Steve grinned wryly “Tony's already offered”

Bucky slumped down “I just cant believe this guy thinks you could be hydra. Does he not know they are practically Nazi’s? No wait they are worse.” He rubbed his hand across his face “God when Zola had me I was more worried he would find out I was gay than what I thought he would do to me for being a commando, not to mention your best friend.”  
Tossing the tablet down in disgust Bucky buried his face in his hands. “What kind of world is this where you being Bi lets people accuse you of being Hydra all along”

Steve sighed “I knew there would be those who did not like it when they found out. And I knew some would say things about us because of the whole winter soldier thing. I didn't care, there are always going to be people like that. But to say I have been a secret double agent is like a slap in the face.”

Bucky shook his head in frustration “and anyway everyone knows that's not what happened when you grew up. Yours is one of the most researched histories! At the very least this is a, what do you call it, an alternate universe where you are hydra”

Steve grinned “always knew you were secretly a Captain America fan” Reaching over he picked up the Stark Pad from where Bucky had thrown it and flicked to another tab in the web browser. “Your not the only one either, look at the responses” 

Bucky leaned back over. Slowly the anger faded from his face as he read through the posts. “God can you you imagine what the Howlies would have said to anyone trying to claim you were Hydra”  
Steve snorted “Oh yeah they would not have been quiet, they were bad enough when someone tried to claim Gabe or Jim did not belong.” He paused and the slight grin dropped off his face “I'm glad Peggy's not here to see this. It was bad enough when she worked out from the news that Hydra was in Shield”

“Yeah” Bucky responded quietly and lent back against Steve comfortingly.

Steve's phone buzzed breaking the silence. Placing the tablet down on the table he picked up his phone instead. A quick swipe pulled up the text and reading it he broke out into a laugh.  
Grinning he passed the phone over to Bucky, who had made an enquiring noise, to read.

On the screen there was a text from Clint:

DONT WORRY CAP, PHIL WONT STAND FOR THIS

**Author's Note:**

> So I found out about the new comic and the idea drove me so crazy I wrote this on my lunch break at work.
> 
> Not beta read or anything just posted straight here so please let me know if I messed anything up to badly or I need to add any additonal tags


End file.
